


First Mistakes (Lead To Forever Regrets)

by fall_into_life



Series: How Does It Feel To Break And Bend'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, pre-Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Glee Pucktana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Mistakes (Lead To Forever Regrets)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the style of How Does It Feel To Break And Bend?.

It wasn’t going to be Puck, at first.

First, it was going to be Matt.

They were equally hot (or so Britt said; even then Santana couldn’t find a way to judge men besides “is anything obviously wrong with him?” and “which one is more muscular?”), but Puck was an asshole and Matt was not only nice, but the kind of guy that wouldn’t push for more if she decided she didn’t want to fuck him again.

Then she watched the way Matt’s eyes follow Quinn, and Brittany, and just about every hot girl except her, and she decided it wasn’t worth the trouble. There were a million boys willing to fuck her, and she wasn’t going to work for it if she didn’t have to.

(Years later, she’ll admit that she didn’t want to lose him as a friend, and while they’re having that conversation she’ll realize they were both in love with Britt. He’ll give a rueful smile, like he knows what she just clued into, and they won’t talk for a few days. Then they’ll connect again over XBL and act like it never happened, because that’s how they work.)

So she settles for Puck. He satisfies all her criteria: hot, football player, popular. He’s also easy, which wasn’t something she looked for at first, but definitely helps.

All she has to do is slip her number into his pocket – fingers carefully brushing his thigh – and wait for him to text. She knows he usually does the “24 hour rule”, but she also knows she’s the hottest piece of ass in Lima, so when she gets a text about an hour later, she’s not surprised.

A few days after that – she’s not cheap, she just has needs – she’s in his bed, and it happens.

(She’ll remember it later in painful detail; how her smirk faltered when his pants came off, how she flinched and bit her lip bloody when he was inside her, how Puck didn’t even notice that she was holding back tears the entire time. She’ll break down when Britt innocently asks her how her first time was, but keep it together when she and Quinn talk about how they lost their virginity to the same guy. Eventually she’ll stop wishing that she had Britt or Quinn as her first, but it won’t be until long after high school.)

Puck is insistent, and Santana can’t find (the courage to chase after something) better right then, so it keeps happening. The inertia keeps them going, until he slams into Quinn and Santana goes sailing past him (propelled by her denial).

She moves onto bigger and better things, and he gets himself stuck in Lima.

(Or so she tells herself.)


End file.
